strandsoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Universe Rules
Once again, welcome. In addition to the General rules, we also have these rules that govern the Universe of our site, rather than the site itself. These are very straightforward, but need to be read regardless. ----- 1. Players may start with a single, 1 or 2 crewed vessel (a droid copilot or two grouped players would be needed for the 2 crew vessel). After that, all ships must be roleplayed for the purchase, construction, or inheritance of other ships. Note: Inheritance only counts from other characters. NPC relatives do not work, and that would count as the single freebie. ----- 2. Assets must be attained. Cortosis ore must be obtained from groups who are able to harvest the product, or others along a chain from them. Likewise, Ysalamari must be obtained from logical sources. Roleplay their capture or buy from another character. While assets can be transferred through NPCs, these NPCs must roleplay where they obtained theirs just as a character would. This is intended to limit ----- 3. Lightsabers must be made by a Force user or another character with extensive knowledge on the subject. Word: Coronet Only those in tune with the Force or someone with extensive swordtraining, can effectively use a lightsaber in battle. A regular trooper with a lightsaber is a recipe for disaster. ------ 4. No one person may be in charge of more than two groups, however they may have characters in as many groups as they wish up to the limit of six PCS. If you are in charge of more than two groups at this time, you must decide which two you wish to control, then select another person to assume control. ------ 5. Nanotechnology is limited to industry. ------- 6. Technology on this roleplay must be approved by the mods before it is legal. ------ 7. No one person may have more than 6 playable characters. NPCs, however, are limitless. ----- 8. The conception of any original planets or star systems is prohibited unless discussed with a moderator before hand. ----- 9. All planets will have the potential to be guarded. If a planet does not belong to a group, it is still guarded by what is known as a Planetary Defense Force, or PDF. A PDF is a local garrison guarding a planet from outside invaders. It should be posted with the planet upon it's creation, but if not, it can be created at the time of the invasion. Another player must be found to roleplay the defenders in the case of an invasion, and create the Force if neccessary. The Planetary Defense Force layout is found on the PDF Form in the Forms and Rules section. Also, in cases where a group has become inactive, any and all defences that the said group has previously put in place around its territories will remain valid throughout the period of inactivity. Likewise, another player must be found to play the defenders. ----- 10. Follow the New Planet Form in the Forms and Rules section when posting a planet. Category:Rules